All I Have
by flashpenguin
Summary: When Em announces that she's leaving the BAU, Dave suddenly pops the question. After she turns him down, he decides to bring in the team to plan a surprise wedding. Will Dave finally get the woman of his heart or will he lose Em for good this time?
1. Chapter 1

_This story came to me around the time that Paget announced that she was leaving the show. Rjwritergirl was tossing around reasons that Will and JJ wedding to be a cover for something else, then she suggested the twist on the season finale. That started the wheels turning. Not sure what kind of storyline the PTB are going to give Em for her departure, but at least they can't kill her. Any way, I have noticed that of all the seasons, this has the most Dave/Em pairings of all other combined. Heck, even their mannerisms are the same, and their wardrobe is seriously coordinating. They are sharing something, but what? That said, I would like to think that Dave is not going to let Em get away again. _

_Song prompt: "All I Have" by Beth Nielsen Chapman_

**All I Have**

"So you called me here to join you for dinner," Dave remarked with a sly smile. With expertise, he twirled the spaghetti around his fork.

Em picked up her wine glass and took a sip of the robust bouquet. "Do I need a reason to ask you out?" she returned evenly. "We always go out after a case."

"Yes, we do," he agreed before putting the bite in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully. "But you have something on your mind."

"A friend can't ask a friend out to eat?" Em traced a finger tip along the rim of the glass.

"I didn't say that, Emily. But I thought we were more than friends," he returned. His hand reached out and covered hers.

A tingle of electricity went thru Em's arm. "We are…I mean, after all we've gone thru…"

Dave raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "And us secretly dating for the past few months hasn't changed our status at all?"

Em blushed. "Okay, you have me there, but…"

"But what, Em," he prompted. "Go ahead and spit it out."

Pulling her hand away, she straightened her posture. "I…the only people who know what I'm about to tell you is Erin Strauss and the FBI Director…"

It didn't take an expert profiler to figure out that Em was about to drop a huge bomb of some type, and what ever it was, it was going to change them…again.

Dave laid his fork down. "You're not dying, are you?" he asked sardonically.

Em chuckled, but there was no humour in her tone. "No. Nothing that major. But it is going to affect the team."

"I can handle it." But Dave braced himself for the worst.

"I'm leaving the BAU."

Dave froze as the realization of what she said began to dawn on him. "What?"

"I'm leaving the BAU," she repeated.

For the first time in his life, Dave Rossi was speechless. "When did you decide this?"

"A couple of weeks ago," she admitted. "I was talking with Mother, and she found out that she is…sick."

"How sick?" Dave asked. He had met Elizabeth Prentiss a few times, and he genuinely liked the woman who was the mother of the woman and partner he loved.

Em took a deep breath as tears filled her eyes. "It's MS. It's in the second stage…"

"Already?" Dave was shocked. "I thought it took years…"

"Sometimes. Mother didn't know that she had been ill for quite a while. Every doctor she saw summed it up to being overtired, stressed, or Epstein-Barr." Em's hand shook as she took a sip of the wine that now tasted bitter on her tongue.

"When did she find out?" Dave's tone was sympathetic.

"Over Christmas. She tripped going up the stairs and wretched her knee. She thought she had caught her foot on the carpet, but in all actuality, she lost her balance."

"So, you are going to take care of her?"

Em nodded. "I have to. Since Daddy died last year, and now that she has to resign her post, she doesn't have anyone. I owe her this much to help out while I can."

"You're moving in with her?" Dave wondered. He had been in Em's townhouse a few times and knew that the stairs were going to pose a big problem to the Ambassador.

"No. She's moving in with me. I'm buying a house and she's going to stay until…" her voice choked up with emotion.

"And that is why you're leaving the FBI?"

Em shook her head. "Not the FBI," she corrected. "Just the BAU. Strauss pulled some strings so that I could teach at the academy. Seems that they need teachers for Arabic. Tons of chatter has been going on since Bin Laden."

"So, I'm never going to see you again," Dave observed regretfully.

"We'll see each other. Heck, I'll just be down the road; you can pop your head in and say 'hi'. Besides, I'm still going to hang with Pen and JJ," she pointed out.

"But what about us? I thought we were…'hanging'?" Dave wondered.

"We are." Em was confused.

"As in 'serious' hanging," he emphasized _serious_.

"We're dating undercover and in violation of the fraternization policy," she pointed out matter of fact. "We won't have to if I leave."

"But then with work and your mother…this might be our last dinner."

"We'll make time," she remarked hesitantly. "The team isn't always out in the field, and I'll have weekends off…"

"What if I wanted to change your mind?" Dave asked out of the blue. "About staying in my life?"

Em bit her lip. "How…?"

Dave shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know…maybe move in together…"

"Oh, that would work out well," Em countered with a dry laugh. "Sergio and Mudgie in the same house? And my mother?"

"It could work," he protested.

"With a miracle or two. Besides, you would get tired of us."

"Then let's get married."

Em's eyes widened. "Married?" she croaked.

"Why not? We know each other well, and we're partners. Plus, we've been dating for a while. Let's take it to the next step."

Em considered his proposal for a minute, then she began to laugh.

Dave was flummoxed by her reaction. "What? What's funny?"

"You. For a moment, I thought you were serious." Her body shook with giggles. "Us getting married…that's funny."

"I mean it, Em."

"Of course, you do." Dave's hand flexed under the table. Em stopped laughing as she realized the change in Dave's demeanor. "I'm sorry, Dave. I know you mean well, but you don't want to marry me." He didn't miss the tinge of sadness that was hidden in her voice.

"You don't want to get married…or be married to me?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I used to dream about getting married in a church to my Prince Charming…but…" She picked up the wine glass and swirled the liquid. "Too much has happened in the past couple of years to make me marriage material." Her eyes briefly held his before breaking away to stare at the centerpiece on the table.

Dave hesitated. Em's words were saying one thing, but her eyes said something else. He was confused, but he wasn't going to fight about it...there. Picking up the serviette, he wiped his mouth. "It was a silly idea. And now that you're buying a house and moving your mother in…" He gave a short snort. "And...our animals would probably not get along."

"It was nice of you to ask." Her eyes were kind. "Who knows, you might get a better partner after I leave, and forget all about me," she joked. But her laugh was hollow.

Dave picked up his fork. "So, when do you start at the academy?" he politely changed the subject.

Visibly relieved to be talking about something else, Em quickly explained her new job, Dave was only half listening. There had to be a way to get her to stay in his life. He had proposed, but she hadn't turned him down…completely. He had seen that gleam of excitement when he popped the question. Then the wall had gone up. He had lost her once before by not speaking up and fighting for her. This time, he was going to go balls to the wall to make sure that he didn't become a footnote in her life.

While she talked, Dave's mind raced to begin his strategy of getting Emily Prentiss to marry him. He had the drive and desire, but he was going to need the team to help execute the rest of the plan. It was going to be a helluva fight to win the woman of his dreams.

But then, Dave Rossi liked a good fight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Co-written with rjwritergirl. Summary wouldn't give me room to put it there, so I'm going to put it here!**_

**All I Have**

Gathered in Aaron Hotchner's office, the BAU Chief looked at four of his six closest friends, and closed the door. Asked by Dave to gather team members for an impromptu meeting, Hotch scanned the faces for a sign or expression indicating that perhaps one of them knew why they had been summoned. But each person seemed as flummoxed as the next.

"So, Hotch," Morgan grinned as he leaned on the desk with his hip, "are you going to tell us why we have been brought here?"

"Honestly, Morgan, I don't know myself," Hotch replied, his face revealing nothing.

"What do you mean you 'don't know'? Hell, you brought us here."

"Rossi asked me to," Hotch replied evenly.

"Wait! Where's Emily?" JJ wondered a loud when she noticed that her best friend was not among the team members assembled.

"Rossi asked that she not be included," Hotch returned. He looked at his watch. _Hurry, Dave. I can't keep them here all day._

"Rossi didn't want her to be here?" Morgan asked suspiciously. "What is going on?"

"Maybe he's upset with her leaving the BAU?" JJ approached the subject with apprehension. Her comment was followed by a sniffle from the petite blonde sitting on the couch.

"I can't believe she's leaving so soon after we just got her back," Garcia mournfully stated and dabbed the corners of her eyes. Ever since the news of her best friend's imminent departure, she was never without a tissue of some type to wipe away the ever present tears.

"She's just going to the FBI Academy to teach Arabic, Mama," Morgan soothed. "She'll just be down the road."

"I don't want her 'just down the road'," Garcia wept. "I want her 'just down the hallway'! It's not fair! There has to be something we can do to make her change her mind!"

Morgan shook his head. There was nothing he could say that could ease the suffering the woman of his heart was feeling, so he kept his mouth shut and hoped that what ever Rossi had up his sleeve was going to make things better.

"We can still have lunch with her," JJ offered as a straw of hope.

"Yeah, whenever we're not chasing bad guys or she isn't in briefings or trying to stop some kind of terrorism," Garcia groused. "Sorry, Jayje, but you're not making me feel better." Her eyes filled again.

JJ looked helplessly at Hotch for an answer. He could only shrug in return.

Suddenly the door opened and Rossi hurried in. Clutched in his hands were manila folders.

"About time," Morgan stated. "We've been waiting for you to show up."

"Sorry about that," the older agent apologized. "I had to take care of some last minute business."

"You had Hotch gather us here for something," JJ pointed out matter of fact, "but since Emily isn't here, I'm guessing it has something to do with her?"

Rossi gave her a smile of appreciation. "Points to the profiler." He handed out the folders to each of the team and gave them a couple of moments to peruse the contents.

"What is this?" Garcia asked as her tears suddenly dried up. She held up the first sheet. "Is this…?"

"Emily and I are getting married," Rossi replied.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" the team exclaimed.

Rossi paused for a moment. "Let me rephrase that…"

Hotch glanced up from the folder to level an icy stare at his best friend and mentor. "Yes, please do."

"I'm going to marry Emily Prentiss," Rossi clarified. "I love her, and just because she's leaving the BAU, doesn't mean that I'm going to let her leave my life again. Once was enough."

Garcia bit her lip as happy tears filled her brown eyes. "Oh Boss, that's so romantic," she sighed. Quickly she dabbed her eyes.

"It's against policy," Hotch argued. "You could be terminated for fraternization."

Rossi shook his head. "No. That is why I am going to wait until her transfer is complete. See the date of the wedding?" he pointed out. "That is the day after, and then Strauss can't touch us."

"Where are you going to hold this surprise ceremony?" Morgan asked.

"My backyard. It's large enough to hold about fifty people and it's perfect."

Hotch closely scrutinized the itinerary. "This says we have about six weeks to complete."

"It's going to be close," Rossi agreed, "but I'm sure that if all of us pull together, we can get this done. That is why I have everything outlined on page two the way I want things to happen."

"And she has agreed to this?" Hotch inquired.

Rossi swallowed hard as he weighed his response. "About that… I haven't asked her yet."

"WHAT?" the team exclaimed.

"What do you mean you haven't asked her yet?" Morgan barked.

"I am getting around to it," Rossi mumbled.

"Let me get this straight: you gathered all of us here to help plan a wedding to a woman you haven't asked to marry you? Are you insane?" Morgan demanded angrily.

"Hey!" Garcia interjected herself into the argument. "Personally, I think it's romantic. And if you pay attention, you might be able to learn something from Agent Rossi."

Stupefied, Morgan gave Garcia a confused look. "Learn what? How to have three ex-wives? Or how to get fraternization rules implemented on my behalf? Or how to get shot by a co-worker?"

Garcia rolled her eyes. "I meant that when it comes to wooing and winning a woman, you can take some notes."

Morgan was incredulous. "What does he have that I don't?"

"Well…after all he is Italian, my Chocolate God," she sighed.

"And he is going to have a cap popped in his Italian ass," Morgan shot back. "If that's romantic, then you need therapy, Baby Girl."

"It has a Shakespeare feel about it. The secrets…the underlying romantic feelings…the winning of the true love in the end." Her hands covered her heart and she gave another sigh.

"Romantic? Romeo and Juliet come to mind…except Juliet is going to walk away sans Romeo. And he will have no one to blame but himself." Morgan set the folder down. "Sorry, Rossi, but I don't know about this plan."

"Guys," JJ refereed, "could we concentrate on what is happening now? Back to the topic on hand: how do you propose - pardon my pun - to pull this off and get Emily to say yes?" she demanded of Rossi.

Rossi nodded his head toward the team. "With all of your help. As you can see on page four, you all have specific duties to help me pull this off."

"Which one of us gets to dig your grave?" Morgan muttered and flipped the pages over to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"That's out lined in the folders you will find in my safe should all of this fall flat," Rossi replied seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

_I have been told that I have permission to brag, so here goes: I LOVE the way Garcia turned out in this chapter! *pause* Okay, I'll be quiet now. _

**All I Have**

"We won't need them," Garcia gushed enthusiastically, "because once Emily sees how much you love her, she's going to say yes!"

"Baby Girl," Morgan cautioned. "You might be putting the cart before the horse on this one. Emily doesn't like surprises. And this surprise is one to beat them all." He pointed to the folder on the table. "She's going to drop Rossi where he stands."

"Then I go out of this world a happy man," Dave replied with a wide smile.

"You know the probability of keeping this a secret from her is practically impossible," Reid piped up from the far end of the table. "The odds are greater that you could be hit by a taxi and a bus in the same day," he spouted off the statistics easily.

"He's gonna wish that happened after Emily is done with him," Morgan retorted smugly.

"I'm feeling that you don't approve," Rossi returned smoothly.

"Hell no, I don't approve!"

"May I ask why?"

"Morgan -" Hotch began, but Rossi held up his hand.

"It's okay, Aaron; I want to know. Besides, I would rather he spoke his peace now than at the ceremony."

Morgan stood up. "Okay, here it is: I don't think you're good enough for my princess. You have a reputation that no one will ever beat, and you are partly responsible for the fraternization rules on the books. Plus, you've been married three times…so what makes you think this one is going to work out?"

"I love her."

"Have you told her?"

Rossi gave his friend a tight smile. "Not yet."

"You want to marry her, but you haven't told her that you love her. Hell, Rossi, I'll give her the bullets myself!" Morgan shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm working on it, Derek. I need to get this out of the way first, then I can move on to the next step."

"Your funeral," Morgan finished cheekily.

"Our wedding," Rossi corrected. "That's why I need your help. I'm working on getting the Ambassador here, and I've worked things out with Father Jimmy, but I need all the other arrangements - flowers, music…caterer…" he rattled off.

"Where did you say this was going to take place?" Hotch wondered.

"My backyard," Rossi repeated. "I've done the church, Justice of the Peace, and military. I'm keeping it simple with just close friends and family."

"What about dresses?" JJ asked.

"Dresses! I know what I want!" Garcia clapped her hands eagerly.

"An account is open down at the store I listed. Choose anything you like," Rossi replied.

"What about Emily's dress?" JJ wondered. "Won't she get suspicious when she's trying them on?"

"Make up something…anything. Just make sure she has a dress."

JJ and Garcia put their heads together to begin conspiring a plan in regard to their best friend. Stupefied, the men looked at one another, neither sure what to say. While the pair giggled, Reid looked out the door and froze. "Guys, here comes Emily," he whispered loudly.

The moment was broken as the team tried to find their places. "Quick! Give me the folders!" Pen demanded as she gathered the incriminating plans to hide it away from its intended target. As she pulled the last folder into the pile, she saw Prentiss enter the room. "Hi, sweetness!" she greeted brightly.

Prentiss eyed her co-workers warily. "What's going on?" Her eyes scanned each person of the team but their looks revealed nothing.

"Nothing much," Garcia replied. "Just getting the boss men here to look over these reports before I drop them off at the desk of the wicked witch of the BAU."

"Oh, can I see?" Prentiss grabbed for one of the folders. "Which case was it?"

Garcia turned to evade the reach. She quickly searched her brain for an answer. "Child abduction. The one in Vegas."

"Oh? I thought that was closed."

"It is…I mean it was, but Strauss needed to have Agent Hotchner review if there were any discrepancies." She could feel herself begin to sweat and looked helplessly at her teammates for any assistance. She was far from being a profiler and any second Prentiss would see thru the lie.

"Let me see." The brunette grabbed one of the folders and flipped it open. The words slowly dawned on her. As her eyes scanned the papers, the room grew eerily quiet. Morgan shot Rossi a look that said _"Told you so!"_

"This isn't a kidnapping…" Prentiss said as she flipped the papers. "This is…these are wedding plans!" She looked at Garcia. "Who's getting married, and why are you guys keeping it a secret?" Her eyes bore into Garcia's nervous brown ones. The petite blonde swallowed, tried to speak, and swallowed again.

"Me!" JJ spoke up. "It's me. I'm getting married. I mean that Will and I are getting married," she rushed on calmly while standing up and walking over to her friend.

Prentiss held up the paper. "What? You and Will? But why are you…?"

JJ took the papers. "Because I know that you don't approve of him. I wanted to get the blessing of the team before I told you." She shrugged nonchalantly. "But I guess the cat is out of the bag now."

"You think? Jayje…why didn't you say something? You didn't have to hide it from me."

JJ looked contrite as she looked at Prentiss, then at the floor. Behind her back, her fingers were crossed to ward off the bad karma sure to come her way.

"I know you think I can do better than Will, but…he asked and I said yes."

"But why is it being held at Rossi's house?" Prentiss wondered with a frown.

"Because…" JJ searched for a response.

"Because a church costs too much money," Rossi jumped in. "My backyard is huge and it's beautiful. It's every bride's dream come true."

"That it is," Prentiss agreed.

"Will always wanted a backyard wedding. It's Rossi's present to us." JJ inwardly grimaced. She was so going to hell.

Prentiss's eyes flicked to the blonde's hand. "Where is your ring?"

"We haven't chosen one…yet. He said I could get any I liked. So, will you go with me to pick one out?" JJ offered. "And help me pick out dresses, too?"

"I…this is all so…sudden." Prentiss tried to grasp the moment. "Are you sure about Will?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh Jayje!" Prentiss wrapped her arms around her friend. "This is wonderful! You are going to be a beautiful bride!"

"So will you," JJ replied without thinking.

Prentiss pulled back. "What?" She blinked in surprise.

"I meant that you will make a beautiful bridesmaid," JJ recovered quickly.

"And I know just the shop to go to," Garcia interjected happily.

"The one on Claymore and Fifth?" Prentiss asked.

"I know a better one." The three women began talking rapidly as they got lost in the moment of wedding plans.

Morgan cleared his throat. "If you ladies are finished, we do have cases to review."

Garcia blushed. "Sorry." She plucked the folder from Prentiss's hand. "I'll take this and go get the…uh, the…cases." Without a backwards glance, she hurried out of the room.

"Well, now that we have that settled, let's get down to brass tacks," Rossi piped up from his place at the far end of the oval table.

Reid raised his hand. "I have something to say."

Hotch gave him an approving nod. "Go ahead."

"That statistic with the bus and taxi…?" Reid started.

"Yes?"

"I've reviewed that theory, and it's really a bus, taxi, and lightning." He gave a small smile and looked at Rossi. Morgan choked back a chuckle. Hotch's lips twitched. JJ ducked her head to hide the smile that threatened to give away the truth.

"I agree," Morgan said with a wink toward the older agent.

Bewildered, Prentiss looked at JJ, who just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**All I Have**

The bartender set the mugs of beer before the two patrons sitting at the bar and moved on. Carefully, the men sipped the ice cold brew as each waited for the other to speak. As the minutes dragged on, so did the dread.

Setting the stein down, Hotch let out a long breath. "What the hell were you thinking, Dave?" he finally asked. He was so angry, he couldn't look his best friend in the eye.

Dave raised his eyebrow and gave a small grin in return. "I wondered when you were going to get around to asking," he said and took a long swallow.

"That is a legitimate question, Dave! Have you lost your mind?" Hotch fought to annunciate the words instead of throttling the older agent.

Dave wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "It has been suggested that I have…I did have that fling with the stewardess…"

"You made your point." Hotch blanched at the memory of the red headed stewardess who had wrapped his friend around her finger and nearly drained him dry. "But answer my question: What the hell were you thinking? I mean, _were _you thinking?" he rushed on. "Or was this one of your spontaneous reactions like wife number three? Remember her?" He stopped for a moment. "No, let's not think about her and that fiasco…we need to remain sober so one of us can drive home."

Dave tapped his beer stein to Hotch's. "Amen to that!"

Hotch took a big gulp and hoped to steady his nerves. "Now back to the subject at hand: What were you thinking?" he repeated one more time.

"I can't let Em get away again," Dave declared. "I let her get away the first time by not speaking up and helping out. Remember how life was at the BAU without her? Remember all the times we walked by her desk and hoped that it was a bad dream?" He watched Hotch's expression. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you knew."

Hotch shifted uncomfortably on the stool. "I explained that it went down the only way it could; we didn't have much of a choice, Dave, not with all that was happening."

Dave held up his hand to stop the excuse. "I understand. I never had any hard feelings about what you had to do. Now, I want that same understanding when I do what I have to do."

Hotch shook his head. "But marriage?"

"Do you have any other alternative in mind to keeping her in my life? I mean, other than keeping her in the wine cellar with Mudgie guarding her? If you think the wedding behind her back is over the top and guaranteed to get me shot, that one might not even see the light of day," Dave said with a shrug.

Hotch took a deep breath as he contemplated Dave's alternative idea and then release a long sigh. "How long have you been dating?"

Dave was nonplussed by the inquiry. "Unofficially or officially?"

"Which ever one that is going to keep me from writing you up," Hotch returned evenly.

"Unofficially, we've been dating since the week after catching that scumbag priest who killed Matthew." He took another swallow. "Officially, we've been dating since Caroline's death. Happy?"

"Not really. I wish you had come to me."

Dave spread his hands in a wide gesture. "And said what, Aaron? 'Hey, I know it's against regs, but Em and I are going to be seeing each other after working hours. Maybe even throw in a few dinners and weekend getaways'."

"When you put it like that…" Hotch's face softened…slightly. "I'm not proud that you lied to me."

"Touché, Aaron. Touché." Dave held Hotch's glare until the younger agent was forced to look away.

"You got me there. So, how serious is it?"

"Are you asking if we've slept together?" Dave looked amused at his friend's discomfort.

"It's an honest question," Hotch defended.

"And the honest answer would be: no. No, we have not slept together. Of course that doesn't mean that we haven't stolen kisses and made it to second base a few times."

It was Hotch's turn to hold up his hand. "Okay, I get the picture."

"I slept with all of my ex-wives before we got married, and look how that worked out," Dave pointed out. "I've also known Em a lot longer than all of the exes combined. We know each other personally and professionally. We have trust, respect, and loyalty. Some marriages don't even have that."

"And this is why you want to take it to the next level?" Hotch asked incredulously.

"It's normal to want to be with someone who makes you happy. Em makes me feel like I've gotten a second chance at life. She was the reason I made it thru Caroline's death." A look of regret passed over his face.

"I know. Em helped me after the Foyet…incident," Hotch agreed. "She's good people. But marriage?"

Dave took a deep breath and braced himself. It was time to come clean. "You do know that the Ambassador is ill, right?" Dave asked in an off handed way.

Hotch paused. Blinked. "She is?"

Dave nodded. "I shouldn't have said anything but Em was supposed to tell you that the reason she is leaving the BAU is to help with her mother."

"I know that part, but I didn't know why. What's wrong?" Hotch was genuinely concerned. Deep down inside, he liked and respected Elizabeth Prentiss…despite her childrearing methods.

"MS. The second stage," Dave answered softly.

"God." Hotch shook his head regretfully.

"I know how difficult it's going to be for Em, and I can help. I have the money and resources, and she wouldn't have to work at the Academy…"

"She wants to work at the Academy," Hotch contradicted, "and she is capable of taking care of her mother. What's this really about?"

"Are you suggesting that I want to marry her out of guilt?" Dave was astonished that his motives were misinterpreted.

Hotch stared deep into Dave's eyes to find the answer. "I don't know Dave. You date your co-worker secretly, then you grieve her 'death', and when she comes back, she's your sounding board, and you begin dating her again. Now she's getting ready to walk out of your life and you suddenly announce that you are going to marry her without proposing! Anyone who wasn't a profiler would find that suspicious."

"I understand your concerns, but I've thought it all out and this is the best way to make everything work," Dave stated adamantly. "Em is going to need me more than she realizes. And she's going to need the team. I'm putting all the pieces of the puzzle together…"

"Before the box is open," Hotch interjected, "I might add."

"It's risky," Dave confessed.

"It's stupid. You're going to get shot. And then what?"

"Turn the unused wedding into a wake and get drunk over my corpse."

"Strauss would love that." Hotch rolled his eyes. "Dave…" Deep breath, then sigh. "…I don't know…of all the things you've done…this has to be…" He was at a loss for words to describe everything he was feeling.

Dave turned serious. "Do I have your support? As my friend?"

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. The past couple of days had been hell…between cases and the wedding, and taking care of Jack…now he had to watch out for Dave. He was going to need a vacation when this was all over.

"Answer my question."

"Because I love Emily with all of my heart. If you took everything I felt for Dana, Caroline, and Brenda, and rolled it up and added in a thousand times over, it wouldn't come close to what I feel for Emily. I have never grieved the way I did for her. I will fight to the death for her. And if that means breaking my vow of never remarrying so I can keep her for the rest of my life as my permanent partner, then I crush that vow."

Dave paused to blink back the sudden rush of tears that clogged his vision. "I will fight for her for the rest of my life. And I will love her just as hard."

Hotch tried to remain stoic through Dave's declaration, but memories of when he fell in love with Haley came back. Overwhelmed, he swallowed down the tears…or at least tried to; he knew how Dave felt.

"You have my support," he said.

"Good." Dave felt relieved.

"On one condition."

"Okay."

"You tell Emily how you feel…before the shit hits the fan and it's too late."

Dave nodded. "I will."

Hotch raised his stein. "Good luck." Dave tapped his in agreement. Then they finished their drinks.


	5. Chapter 5

**All I Have**

JJ stepped out of the dressing room to a loud gasp.

"Oh, Jayje!" Pen cried out. "You are so…" she blinked, then sniffled. "…so beautiful!" She hurried forward to help adjust the train. "Come look!" She dragged JJ toward the full length mirror.

JJ glanced at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. It was a beautiful dress, she agreed, but she had to figure out a way to get it on the unsuspecting bride who was sitting in the corner munching on Reese's Pieces.

"Well?" she asked the brunette who seemed to be lost in her own little world.

"Huh?" Em stared blankly at her.

JJ picked up the ivory white skirt and flounced it dramatically. "What do you think?"

"Nice," Em complimented apathetically.

"Nice?" Pen questioned stupidly. "JJ is beautiful."

Em shook her head. Then she blinked quickly. JJ came into focus. "Oh my!" she breathed. "JJ…I'm…speechless."

"That's better." JJ walked over. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing." But Em's eyes refused to meet those of her friends.

"It's definitely something," Pen contradicted and sat down beside her friend. "What's wrong?"

Em contemplated for a moment, then sighed. "It's nothing. Really. I was just…thinking."

"About what?"

"No one."

Pen's eyes widened. "Ah ha! I knew it!" She turned to JJ. "I knew it was a man."

"There is no man, PG," Em argued defensively.

"Yes, there is, Princess, and you just admitted it." Her smile was triumphant.

"No I didn't."

"Uh, yeah, you did. I asked _what _was bothering you, not _who,_" she replied cheekily. "So, what's his name?"

Em looked helplessly at JJ, then at the door what was clear across the spacious wedding boutique. "It was a slip of the tongue."

"Freudian?" JJ wondered with a barely concealed smirk.

"Total. Besides, we are supposed to be here helping JJ pick out dresses," Em pointed out.

Pen cast a quick look at JJ. "We are. She put one on. It's beautiful. It's the one we're getting," she replied quickly. "Now tell us about the guy who has you staring off somewhere deep in space that the Millenium Falcon couldn't get to you even at light speed."

"You're using 'Star Wars' to describe my look? Have you been hanging around Reid?" Em shot back.

Pen shrugged. "We went to a trilogy showing a couple of weeks ago. Any way, I'm not letting up until you tell me who he is."

"Any one we know?" JJ asked innocently, her blue eyes gave nothing away.

Em shook her head. "No…"

"Sounds like a yes to me," Pen jumped in quickly.

"You have romance on the brain," Em accused. "He's…" She tried to find the right words to describe Dave.

"Let me guess this one, please." Pen paused dramatically. "He wouldn't by any chance be a tall, dark, goateed, Italian profiler who works at the BAU?"

There was no amount of professional training that could help Em conceal her look of shock and surprise. Her mouth dropped open as she tried to recover.

"How did you know?" she finally asked.

Pen patted her shoulder. "I may not be a trained profiler but I can see the forest despite the trees. And I'm also a woman who has had her share of romances and broken hearts, and I can tell you have it bad, sister."

"Does he know? How you feel?" JJ asked softly as she took the chair on the opposite side.

"No." It was flat, but it also sounded so sad. "I was going to tell him the other night, but he threw me with this off the cuff proposal…"

"Agent Hard Ass proposed?" Pen shrieked loud enough to cause the patrons to turn and look at her. "And you didn't tell us?"

"It was nothing," she protested in an aggravated tone. "He didn't mean it."

"How do you _know_ he didn't mean it?" JJ pried deeper into her friend's secret life.

"Because we…" Em stopped just as she realized she was letting too much out. "Because I…know him."

Pen's eyes widened. "What do you mean: Know him. Is that: know him or _know_ him?" Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "If you _know_ what I mean."

"Are you asking if…" Em sputtered. She looked to JJ. "Rossi and I…?"

"We're not implying…" JJ corrected.

"Oh hell yeah, I'm asking if our princess and the Italian Lothario did the horizontal mambo!" Pen jumped in to finish JJ's sentence. "So…?"

Em shook her head. "No, PG, we didn't. I promise."

"So, how long have you been dating?" JJ asked casually trying to deflect her friend's embarrassment.

Em considered lying. "Depends if you want the unofficial or the official answer," she replied.

"There is an 'unofficial' start date?" Pen and JJ replied in unison and looked at one another.

Em rolled her eyes. "Unofficially we started seeing each other after Matthew's funeral. Officially it was after the dinner party at his place."

"I knew it!" Pen declared. "I wondered why Rossi knew you were still alive…"

"I didn't tell him, Pen. I couldn't break that confidentiality and risk your lives," Em adamantly stated while her eyes flashed with barely concealed pain.

"I know, Emily," Pen tried to soothe the ruffled feathers. "It's just that…of all the members of the team, Rossi was the one who seemed to hold out hope," she explained in minute detail. "I overheard him tell Hotch that he was happy to have you back."

"He said that?"

"He did." Pen nodded affirmatively. "I think he really cares about you."

"I guess."

"Do you love him?"

"I do," Em finally admitted.

"So, tell him. Before you walk out of his life…and ours for good…tell him how you feel."

"He'll never believe me. How many chances has he had to come clean? I don't think he loves me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Pen challenged hotly.

"Oh, come on, Pen," Em said and stood up. "He's been married three times and he's had more lovers than any of us can shake sticks at. Why would he want someone like me?"

"Oh ye of little faith," the tech analyst sing songed. "You are every man's desire, my beautiful brunette bombshell." She walked over to the rack and searched thru the dozens of dresses. Pulling one out, she looked at it, then shook her head. "Nope." She kept looking until she got to the end of the aisle. "Ah ha! This is the one!"

Pen walked over to Em and thrust the white silk dress at her. "Here. Try this on."

"What are you doing?" Em eyed the dress warily.

"Making you feel better. Now go try it on."

"Pen…" Em took the hanger. "We are supposed to be looking at bridesmaid dresses."

"Oh, come on! Haven't you ever wanted to play 'dress up'? Now go try the dress on." She gave Em a shove toward the dressing room. "We'll be waiting for you, sweetness," she called out as she heard the door click.  
************

"Will that be all?" the young woman asked at the register. She took the dresses and hung them on the rack behind her.

"Yes," JJ answered with a smile. "You should have all the payment information on file. It's under David Rossi."

A quick search found the necessary paperwork. "Here it is. Will you be coming back for a fitting?"

"No. It was a perfect fit."

"Jayje, the flower boutique is across the street," Pen announced. "Emily and I are going over. Meet you there?"

JJ turned to wave at her friends. "See you in a few." She waited until the pair was out of sight before walking over to the dressing room. "Before you ring that up, I need to make a trade."

"A trade?" the young woman asked innocently.

"I want to trade that dress," JJ pointed to her dress on the rack, "with this one." She grabbed the antique white lace and silk that Em had worn, and handed it over.

"That's beautiful," she breathed. "I thought you wanted…"

"This isn't for me. It's for my friend…"

The cashier's mouth made an O. "The brunette? But I thought you were getting married," her voice lowered to a whisper.

"No. It's Emily who is, but that's our little secret." JJ winked conspiratorially.

"We will send this out to get dry cleaned free of charge and it will be ready to pick up at your convenience." The cashier handed over the slips. JJ quickly signed her name. "We will call when they are ready."

"Thank you." JJ picked up her purse and the small bag with odds and ends, and headed toward the door.

"Good luck!" the young woman called out with a wave.

JJ waved back. "We're going to need it," she muttered under her breath and pushed open the door to follow her friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**All I Have**

A knock on the door caused Dave to look up from the paperwork on his desk. He smiled as he recognized Pen standing in the doorway.

"Come in," he offered.

Pen quickly crossed the room. "Hi, Boss Man," she greeted happily.

"I take it you got the dresses?" He leaned back in his chair.

Her face shone with excitement. "Oh we did! They are so beautiful! The bridesmaids dresses are…I can't thank you enough!" she gushed so fast that the words rushed one into another. "And Emily's dress…oh my gosh! It's…it's incredible. It's what every bride should have on the day she marries. It's long and flowing and the train…"

"Uh, Penelope, stop right there." He held his hand up.

"But don't you want to know what kind of dress Emily bought?" She confused. Then it dawned on her. "Oh!" Her hands flew to her mouth. "I am so sorry! I forgot! Oh Boss…"

Dave smiled. "That's alright. But since I've done this three times before, I'm pretty sure I can get an idea of how it might look. White satin with lace?" he teased with a comforting wink.

Pen gave a laugh that helped her to relax. "Something like."

"So what's behind your back?" He nodded at her.

"A present. I figured that since you were going to be busy with cases and trying to get your tux, you won't be thinking about the honeymoon." She pulled the envelope from behind her back and handed it to Dave. "I hope you don't mind that I took it upon myself to arrange for a six night/seven day vacation to Sun Valley, Idaho."

Dave pulled the information packet out and opened it. His eyes scanned the itinerary. "This is…"

Pen shrugged. "White water rafting down the Snake River. Maybe some hiking in the mountains." She grinned wickedly. "Or cuddling by a campfire…or fireplace…some champagne…"

His eyes took in everything. "You planned this all out?"

"Even down to the flowers in the chalet," she pointed out. "I thought you and Emily would like some privacy, so I got you a secluded place."

"Thank you, Penelope." Dave closed the packet. "You shouldn't have.

"You're welcome. But I didn't," she corrected. "You did it. I just made the reservations."

"You charged this to my card?" His eyebrows shot up.

"I figured since you were paying for everything else…" Her cheeks flushed bright pink. "Did I mess up? I can cancel." She reached for the packet. "I am pretty sure that if I explain everything, they will give you a full refund…"

Dave pulled the envelope back. "It's alright, Penelope. I don't mind."

"Well, you forgot to put it on the list. I - I thought it might be an oversight, so I took it upon myself to give you one less thing to worry about. Sun Valley was a good choice?" Her body tensed involuntarily for his possible response. She wasn't a profiler, but there was something about his demeanor that made her wonder if she had jumped the gun by going behind his back.

He shook his head. "Sun Valley is a good choice," he replied finally. "I've gone skiing there a couple of times, and I have friends in Ketchum. I just would never have chosen it for a honeymoon spot."

"I hope you don't mind that I checked into your past and when I realized that you had done Europe and Hawai'i and Orlando for your previous honeymoon destinations, I wanted to make this one special. This is the best time of the year to go. Everything is blooming, and there are Shakespearean and Jazz Festivals happening. Although, you and Em might not care about those…" her voice trailed off as Dave sighed and took the chair. There was no missing the look of self doubt written on the famous profiler's face.

"Um, Boss, I don't mean to sound forward, but…" She bit her lip. "The wedding… Are you sure this is what you want?" Without waiting for an invite, she sat down on the chair opposite the desk.

"Are you doubting my intentions?" Dave inquired carefully.

"Well…no…not really." She wrung her hands. "I don't know how to ask this, so I'm going to come out and just ask straight up: Do you love Emily?"

"Do I love Emily?" he repeated slowly.

"Yes. Because if you are doing this because you don't want her leaving or you feel guilty over the Doyle thing…then I think…"

"What do you think, Penelope?" Dave stared unblinking as he waited for her explanation.

"I think you're a jerk and a worse person than the FBI scuttlebutt has said. I think that when Emily finds out what you did, you'll be lucky if she shoots you," she left no room for argument.

He nodded slowly. "I see."

"Do you love her? I mean, really, honestly love her with all of your heart?" she demanded.

"I do."

"Because if you don't, and if you break her heart, I'm going to make it so that not only will your credit rating be history, but each of your wives and MY favourite charities get nice deposits," she continued as though he hadn't said anything.

"I love Emily," he repeated.

"So, why haven't you told her," she pleaded helplessly.

"What makes you think I haven't?"

"Because she wouldn't be walking around thinking that all of this is for JJ. What happens when she does find out that we lied to her?"

"You were all for this when I first mentioned it," he pointed out. "What changed?"

"She loves you," Pen confessed breathlessly. "She admitted it at the store when we were trying on dresses. It's in her eyes…"

"She said that? That she loves me?" Dave asked slowly.

"She did. So when did you know…that you loved her?" Pen interrogated.

"Officially or unofficially?"

Pen threw her hands up in the air. "What is it with you two and this 'officially or unofficially' thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Emily said the same thing to me and JJ when we asked when you two started dating."

"We started dating officially after Caroline's death," he replied.

"Emily said that you and she started dating after the dinner party. So, who's lying?" she questioned.

"It would depend on who asked who. I asked her out after the dinner party. She asked me out after the funeral. I guess it's all about perspective."

"And your perspective has led you to marrying my princess." It wasn't a question.

Dave templed his fingers under his chin. "You asked when I knew that I loved Emily… I knew from the moment I held her hand that first day in the bullpen. Happy?"

Pen expelled a long breath. "A little. So, why haven't you told her?"

"Honestly?"

"Do you like your fancy mansion and big fat checking account?" she volleyed back without blinking.

"Touché." Dave leaned forward. "The reason I haven't told her is because I know Emily better than she knows herself. If I tell her what I'm doing, she's going to think too much into it and then get self doubts about being good enough for me. She will run. Then I will lose her for good. At least this way, when I propose in front of a crowd - with her mother there - she won't be about to doubt my sincerity."

"What if she says no?" Pen's eyes filled with tears. "What if she turns you down and this…"

"Then you walk away with a beautiful dress and a trip to Sun Valley with Kevin or Derek, and the wedding becomes a faretheewell for me and my second retirement," Dave said honestly.

Pen considered everything Dave said. A part of her wanted to call him a fool. But the romantic part was over the moon that her two friends were finally finding life long happiness.

"If you hurt her…you are going to wish you had stayed retired," she threatened and hoped that her words carried some weight to scare the man who used to run money bags for The Gambino Family.

"I understand. I'm not going to hurt her. I love her."

Looking deep in the agent's eyes, Pen watched for any sign of a lie. Satisfied, she smiled warmly.

"I believe you." She stood up. "We are going shopping for rings tomorrow…save that a case doesn't come up."

"Good. Make sure it's white gold," he suggested. Pen wrote that down. "How is the catering and band?"

"Already scheduled. I think I have an idea for the cake. I'll run that by you. I guess you should have some say."

"Thanks, Penelope." Dave looked relieved.

"When is the tux fitting?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay." She picked up the piece of paper with the ring info. "I have to get back to work." She stood up and headed for the door.

"I wear a ten," he called out.

Pen wrote it down on the paper. Then she closed the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**In two words: Poor Pen!**_

**All I Have**

"So many crimes and not enough time to catch all of you creeps," Pen muttered under her breath as her hands flew over the keyboard. More than once she glanced at the clock on the corner of the computer screen. It was almost five o'clock, and soon she would be able to go home. Man, a nice long, hot bath never sounded as good as it did at that moment.

"Just as soon as I finish up this report and email it to Erin Strauss, I am out of here!" Checking the page for any errors, she clicked "saved", then emailed it.

Grabbing her purse, she turned off the computers, then headed out of her office. She needed to clear her mind. Impatiently she pressed the button on the elevator.

"PG," Em called out breathlessly, "I'm glad I caught you." She ran up to Pen. A big smile was on her face.

"Hi, Sweetness. You look happy," Pen observed.

"I am. I just had a great idea, and I need your help." The doors pinged open. "After you," she offered.

"What's going on?"

"This is better any way. I don't want to take the chance of JJ overhearing." Em pressed the garage button. The doors slowly closed and the elevator started downward.

Pen was intrigued. "Okay. Talk to me."

Deep breath. "Here goes: I need your help…actually, I need your genius. Everyone knows that I'm not particularly thrilled about JJ marrying Will, but the man is Henry's father, so…" Em tossed the lock of hair out of her eyes and continued, "I want to give her a big send off."

Feeling as though the air had been sucked out of the room, Pen looked at Em and hoped the fear in her eyes could be misconstrued as surprise. "What…what do you, um, have in mind?" she smiled.

"A bachelorette party to end all parties!" Em's eyes danced with mischief.

"A…what?"

"A bachelorette party. You…me…a few ladies from the office…even Erin Strauss…and we send JJ off into the wonderful world of matrimony!"

Pen tried to gather her thoughts. "And, um…oh boy…um, this…you need me how?"

"Help me get the word out," Em suggested. "I don't want it to be anything big; just a little something to tell her how much we are going to miss her as a single woman."

Letting out her breath, Pen waited for the doors of the lift to open. She needed to walk and get some fresh air to help her think. Blindly, she reached for the car keys at the bottom of her large purse.

"So, what do you think?" Em prompted.

"Just a simple party? Nothing fancy?"

Em shrugged. "Some food…drinks…gifts…maybe naughty videos. Unless you can think of something else."

"Naughty videos?" Pen squeaked. It took everything she had to bite her tongue.

Em grimaced. "Too much?" She paused to think. "How about a stripper instead?"

_Oh boy!_ "Ummm…" Pen looked around helplessly for her convertible. "Where is Esther?"

"Over here. Okay, so are you on board?" Em asked.

"Why do you want to go thru all of this for JJ?" Pen wondered helplessly.

"I just want her to be happy."

"She is." Pen crossed her fingers behind her back. "But a party might be too much." She looked away.

There was no missing that look in her friend's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." But her tone was unconvincing.

Em grabbed her friend's shoulders and stilled her. "Talk to me. What is going on?" she demanded concerned but firmly.

"Nothing."

"It's JJ, isn't it? She and Will are having problems?"

Pen's eyes widened. "No! It's just…" How in the world was she going to get out of this? Where was Derek or Rossi when she needed them?

"There is something you're not telling me, PG." Em locked eyes with the tech analyst. "Spill it."

She tried to feign stupidity. "Spill what?" _I am so dead!_

"I notice how the team gets quiet when I enter a room. Even Rossi is looking at me differently. I feel left out. Now talk to me."

"Ummm…" Her brain raced to create an authentic lie.

"JJ's not getting married, is she?" Em leveled point blank.

"No. Yes. Yes, she is!" Pen corrected lightning fast. "I just wonder about a bachelorette party being the best send off. Why not a nice dinner instead?"

Em dropped her shoulders. "Yeah. You're right. She probably wouldn't go for it."

"It was a good idea," Pen encouraged.

"I know. It's just…I always wanted to throw one or have one. And since having one is never going to happen, I figured it could for JJ." Em wrung her hands. "She's like my sister. And I just want her to be happy."

_Double oh boy! _She wondered if Rossi had a clause in his will that would cover her demise when the truth came out.

"Okay. You talked me into it," Pen said.

"Really?" Em stopped pacing and turned to look at her.

Pen shrugged. "Sure. You're right that every bride should have a farewell to single life party."

"I thought you said…"

"I changed my mind. Let's have a big party like you said."

"Even the stripper?" Em bit her lip.

Pen nodded. "Even the stripper! What the hell, let's go all out!"

"We have a week to get ready," Em pointed out. "Will that be enough time to throw it all together?"

"Oh my beautiful double agent, you forget that I am the 'go to' girl. You want it? I can get it."

"Where will we have it?" Em asked.

Pen thought for a long moment. "Your place, of course. I mean it's big and spacious and can hold more than three people. And there is no way to have it at JJ's. What if Will comes home?"

Em remembered the small flat Pen called home. "Yeah, you're right," she agreed. "So, you'll throw this together with me?"

"Your wish is my command." She opened Esther's door and settled down on the seat. "In fact, let me do it for you. Consider it my wedding present." _To you,_ she finished silently.

"Not a word to JJ," Em vowed.

Hidden by the steering column, Pen's fingers were crossed. "Not a word."

"Oh thank you, PG! This is going to be the best party ever!"

"It's definitely going to be one to remember," Pen agreed tongue in cheek.

"The bride is going to be so surprised!"

How she kept a straight face, Pen would never know, but she smiled and nodded. "Yes she will."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Em waved and headed toward her car. Within a minute the engine was started and Em's Honda Accord sped out of the garage.

Reaching into her purse, Pen grabbed her phone and pushed two buttons. Counting the rings, she tried to hold herself down until the line was answered on the other end.

"We have a problem," she rushed quickly before the other party could speak. "There was nothing in the outline that prepared me for Em having a thought about the wedding!"

"What are you saying?"

Deep breath. "JJ, what are your thoughts on strippers?"


	8. Chapter 8

_I was going to write the bachelorette party, but decided that there was no way I could do it justice, so I am going to just let the reader imagine what happened. I think it would be better that way. The imagination is a wonderful playground._

**All I Have**

Coffee! She needed coffee, Em thought as she tried to clear her brain from the fog that threatened to overwhelm it. Yawning, she ran a hand thru her hair and tried to wake up. Once she got the Folgers and Splenda in her, she would be good to go.

With more care than usual, she poured the java into her mug and yawned again. Good lord, how much exactly had she drunk last night?

"Good morning, Emily," Dave greeted politely. His voice was low on purpose.

"Hi, Dave," she greeted back. Even at sixty decibels, that made her teeth hurt!

"You look like hell," he observed with a smile.

"Any other day I would take offense to that," she said as she stirred the coffee as though it was fragile. "But after last night, I will have to agree." She set the spoon down and took a sip of the scalding liquid. "Ah, that is good."

Dave leaned against the wall. "So, what exactly did you guys do last night?"

"Remind me that if I ever get the idea for another bachelorette party, that you will have me committed." She took another sip.

"That bad?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"I would say yes, but I can't remember. I mean, I have bits of memory, but I kinda black out at the point when the stripper pulled me into his arms," she confessed. With precise steps, she made her way back to the desk.

"Stripper?" Dave knew there was something going on, but the women had remained mum. He followed Em to the desk and sat down on the corner.

Em raised her finger to her lips. "Shhh!" Pulling the drawer open, she searched for the bottle of aspirin she kept for emergencies.

"Sorry. There was a stripper?" he asked but softer this time.

"Yeah." She yawned widely. "I don't know what I was thinking. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"The stripper was for…JJ?" he wondered.

"He was, but…" Em's eyebrows furrowed, "…he seemed intent on me for some reason." A flash of memory with the good looking, buff man in a G-string gyrating against her, made her blush.

"Oh?" Dave fought down the jealousy.

"He said something about me being a lucky lady…or something like that." She took another swallow of the coffee.

"Really." He gave her an amused smile.

"I kept telling him that it was JJ who was getting married…" She yawned and stretched. "Maybe he got the two of us confused."

"It's possible," he agreed.

"But can I tell you something?" She leaned forward.

"Sure."

"But you can't tell anyone," she whispered conspiratorially. Dave leaned in. Her perfume tickled his senses and he had to remember to concentrate on her words and not that she smelled so good he wanted to grab her up and hold her until she agreed to marry him. Forget the wedding.

"I'm all ears."

"I don't think JJ wants to marry Will," she confessed.

Dave feigned surprise. "What makes you think that?"

"It's the little things she's been doing and saying," Em continued. "The dress she bought - it was the first one she tried on. I mean, it's the biggest day of her life, and she gets something…okay looking."

"Well…"

"And the flowers…" Em rolled her eyes. "She wouldn't choose anything until I had the final say. I mean, why does my opinion count? It's not as though it's my wedding."

Dave thinned his lips and nodded instinctively. "And this makes you think she doesn't want to marry Will because…?"

"Why isn't Will with her choosing flowers and rings?" Em wondered. "She never once called him to gush over the flowers."

"Gush?"

"You know what I mean. Don't take this the wrong way, honestly, I don't think the wedding is for JJ and Will."

If Em had said that she had caught Erin Strauss and Hotch making out in the hallway, he couldn't have been more shocked.

"What? No, Em…" he started but was interrupted.

Em continued, "I think JJ is going to marry someone else. Now it makes sense."

Dave wanted to kick himself. Hotch had been right when he said Em needed to be told the truth. Now she assumed that JJ was having second thoughts about a wedding that wasn't hers. Reaching over, he did something out of character for a man who had been reformed by his past indiscretions. He took her hand in his.

"Wait. What makes sense?" Dave wondered as his confession was pushed to the background.

"I don't really remember. I think it had something to do with catching the bouquet and the honeymoon." Em rubbed her eyes. "Damn those wine coolers."

"Em," he started, "there is something I need to tell you." He braced himself for the eruption to soon follow his confession. "The wedding JJ and Pen and you have been planning…"

"Yes?" Em looked apprehensive.

"The truth is…the wedding…the flowers…it's all for…"

"Hey, love birds," Pen interrupted as she rushed up to the pair. "I hate to break this up, but we need to get up and moving out of here, stat!"

Dave pulled back quickly. It had almost been on the tip of his tongue to tell Em that she was the bride and the day was for her. Now the moment was gone.

"What's wrong?" Em asked and grabbed her mug.

"A bad one. Child abduction in Missouri." Pen handed the I-Pads over.

"How long ago?" Dave questioned.

"Less than three hours. She was taken in broad daylight from in front of her Grandmother's house."

"Stranger abduction?" Em's brain began turning at all the scenarios for a kidnapping.

"It looks like it."

"Most abductions are over in twenty four hours. We have twenty two left," Dave pointed out.

"I know. Hotch said to grab your things and meet him at the plane. We will be briefed in the air. Wheels up in twenty." Pen hurried off.

Dave quickly scanned the info on the electronic pad. "Guess we better go."

Em grabbed the go bag under her desk. "What were you going to tell me, Dave?"

He considered a response before saying, "It was nothing. I don't know what I was thinking. I need to get my go bag. Meet you at the car."

Flummoxed, Em watched him hurried up the stairs to his office. She knew he was lying. But now wasn't the time to worry about it. They needed to do their job and rescue a child from the arms of evil.

But when they got back, she was going to get the truth about who the wedding was for.


	9. Chapter 9

_I had hoped to have this story finished before tonight's finale, but alas, with work and everything, that made it impossible. But I did get further than I thought. That being said, hopefully, I will be able to have this completed before the season premier! Anyway, this chapter went on a bit longer than I had intended, but it's leading up to the big day. _

**All I Have**

Elation was an understatement. But there was no other word to describe the mood of the team as they BAU jet landed and taxied on the runway. It had been a tough case without much room for error, but once they got to Independence and started putting the pieces together, they were able to give a profile that helped bring in an anonymous tip that helped police recover 4 year old Janice Temple and return her to the loving arms of her family.

"I feel good," JJ sighed as she grabbed her go bag.

"I don't think there is a better feeling," Em admitted with a smile.

"That saying 'close only counts for hand grenades and horse shoes…'" Morgan recited, 'I don't care about being close; we won."

Dave slapped the agent on the back. "We did."

"You should all be proud of yourselves," Hotch praised. "We were under a deadline, and we succeeded. What you did…all I can say is: Thank you." He picked up his go bag and briefcase. "Take the next three days off to relax. See you here on Monday."

One by one the agents departed the plane and looked around at the sunset.

"Anyone hungry?" Reid asked.

"Are you buying?" Morgan joked sarcastically.

Reid frowned. "It's your turn to buy."

"I think your memory is fading, Boy Genius," Morgan corrected. "I bought the last two."

"That's because you lost bets. There is a difference…"

"Hey!" Pen stepped in between the two men. "Before you two decide to settle this like men and something gets damaged - other than your thick skulls - let's go and I'll buy."

Morgan snorted. "You lucked out this time," he said.

Reid rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of dinner, is there going to be a rehearsal dinner?" Em asked out of the blue.

All six of the agents froze as they looked at one another.

"No," JJ finally answered. "Will and I didn't want to Rossi to spend anymore than he already has."

"I guess that makes sense. But what about now? I mean we're all together; let's go out to dinner," Em suggested.

JJ tried to conjure up a quick excuse. "I would say yes, but…my mother came in while were on the case. Um…she needs me to pick her up at the airport."

"Can't Will do that?"

"He's working late."

"So, go get your mom and bring her with us," Em said.

"I really have to get home. Henry needs me to pick him up from the sitter," she excused and hurried to the SUV.

"Well, that's one down," Em sighed.

"You can join us, Peaches," Pen invited.

Em considered the request, then shook her head. "No. I should go call my mother and see how she's doing."

"How is she doing?" Reid asked.

"She has her good days and bad days. I've been trying to get her out here for the past couple of weeks." Em sighed. "Something is always coming up."

"We'll be at Giornio's if you change your mind," Pen said and gave her friend a hug. "Call me later."

"I will."

Em watched her three friends walk off to the waiting SUV.

"That leaves us three," Hotch remarked. He looked at his watch. "With any luck, I can get Jack before he has dinner with Jessica and share some time with him."

"Give you a ride to the Hoover?" Dave asked.

"Sure."

The three agents sat in silence as the vehicle was parked in its reserved spot outside the main building. Since they had completed their reports on the jet, there was no need to go inside.

"Remember that we have to pick up our tuxes tomorrow," Hotch reminded Dave.

"I'll pick you up?" the older agent asked.

"Sure." Hotch headed to his car.

"And then that leaves two," Em said. "Want to go get a drink?"

"I would, but I have something I need to do." He looked at his watch and did a quick mental calculation. "A friend is flying in to Reagan and I have to pick her up."

"Her?" Em was surprised by his revelation.

"Just a friend." Dave dug for his keys.

"Your literary agent?" There was hope in her voice.

"No," he admitted. "Just a friend of a friend…a really close friend," he amended.

"Well…bring her."

"I would, but she's going to be tired from the trip. She's been over in Europe and she's flying in for the wedding."

"She's going to the wedding? As your…date?"

Dave shook his head. "She's just a guest, Em. Nothing to worry about."

"Dave…I know that tomorrow is my last day here at the BAU," her voice shook. "And I know that with JJ's wedding plans we haven't spent as much time together as we used to."

"Em, I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. I understand. People grow apart and move on. And with my transfer, that is going to be inevitable."

"It's not like that," he protested. God, he needed to tell her.

"And now you have another girlfriend," she pointed out and threw him off his game.

"She's not my girlfriend," Dave corrected quickly.

Em pressed her hand to her temple. "Lover, then. Does it make a difference?"

"There is no one but you, Em. After the wedding, I am sure we are going to see more of each other than you ever could have imagined."

"But…" Before she could finish her thought, Dave pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. Expertly his mouth moved over hers to make her lose not only her train of thought but to remind her that what they had could never be replaced. As their tongues mated, Dave knew that he couldn't continue the charade another minute. He had to come clean. Even if it meant getting shot.

Pulling back, he looked at Em's flushed face. "You sure have a way of making your point," she whispered breathlessly.

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words," he teased. Slowly and sensually his hands stroked her back.

"I like it. Dave, what did you mean when you said that we are going to see more of each other?"

"Em…I need to be honest with you…I lo-" he started but was cut off by a phone ringing.

"Hold on." Em frantically dug in her purse for her phone. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Mother!"

"Hello, Emily dear," Elizabeth Prentiss greeted.

"I didn't think I was going to hear from you. I've been leaving messages…"

"I may be retired, but I'm still busy. Once an ambassador…anyway, how are you?"

"We just got back from a case." The sound of a voice over a loudspeaker came thru the phone. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport."

"Oh?"

"A last minute thing I have to do before I see you."

"So you won't be coming out here?"

"Not today. But we'll see each other soon. And then I can take you to dinner…that is, if you can fit me into your busy schedule."

"My schedule is never busy," Em corrected her mother.

"You never know, dear. It's when you least expect things and believe everything to be in order - that's when life throws you a curve." There was a pause before Elizabeth continued. "They just called my flight; I have to go. Tell Agent Rossi hello for me." Before Em could reply, the phone was disconnected.

"That was strange," Em frowned as she flipped her phone shut and put it back in her purse.

"What was strange?" Dave asked.

"My mother's call. She's going on a trip. A friend's wedding."

"That's good that she's getting out."

"I invited her to JJ's wedding. I guess dignitaries rank higher than her daughter's friends," Em groused.

"I'm sure she just forgot."

"She always just 'forgets' when it comes to me." Em sighed. "But I'm used to it." She gave a short laugh.

"It will be alright, Em. You know what, let's go get that drink."

Em shook her head. "That's alright, Dave. I suddenly have a head ache…and I have to feed Sergio. And…and it's getting late. You shouldn't make your friend wait." She went on tip toe to kiss him softly. "I'll be in tomorrow to get my stuff. Maybe I'll see you then."

Before Dave could say anything, she was in her car and speeding off.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he headed toward his Escalade. Getting inside, he started the engine and fastened his seatbelt. He should have told Em what he was doing but the phone call from the Ambassador had thrown him off. Now all he could do was wing it until Saturday.  
******

"It's nice of you to pick me up at the airport," Elizabeth Prentiss observed as she watched Dave Rossi put her luggage in the back of his Escalade.

"It was the least I could do," Dave returned and closed the hatch. "You made time in your busy schedule to be here."

"I would never miss my daughter's wedding," she stated matter of fact. "Especially when the groom is the infamous FBI Lothario and best selling author David Rossi." She waited for him to open the passenger door before settling inside. Fastening her seatbelt, she waited for him to join her. "I know that you've asked me for her hand, but have you asked her to marry you?"

"I did, but she turned me down," Dave admitted sheepishly. "She thought I was joking."

"And so you're going to surprise and sweep her off her feet with a surprise wedding?" Elizabeth asked flatly.

"That was my plan."

"And move me in with you and her?"

"Yes."

"And you think that she will go for it and not be angry?"

Dave hesitated. He had imagined every worse case scenario but now it was getting too close to ignore. "My plan is that she will see how much I love her and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"And if she says no?"

"At least I can say that this time I gave it my all and I tried."

Elizabeth digested his statement. Then she reached out and patted his arm. "If she loves you half of how much you love her, there is no way she can say no."

Dave blinked back the sudden rush of tears. "I hope so." He started the engine. "Let's get you home and settled. We have a busy next two days."

"I'm looking forward to it," Elizabeth replied. "My Emily is getting married."

Pulling away from the curb, Dave pointed the car toward home.


	10. Chapter 10

**All I Have**

"So, today is your last day?" Dave asked as he walked past Em's desk as she busily packed her personal belongings into the cardboard boxes.

"Yes, it is," she smiled with a sigh. "Though tomorrow is the 'official' last day."

"What's wrong?" He noticed the change in her attitude.

Em stopped placing the books in the box and turned to face him. "I'm just waiting for word back from the real estate agent." She looked at her watch. "She was supposed to let me know when the house was going to close."

"You really want that place, don't you?"

"Yes. It's perfect. It has a patio where Mother can sit during the days and good weather, and it has a bedroom on the first floor so she doesn't have to climb stairs. Plus the backyard is gorgeous."

"But…"

"I still feel that something is going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but it seems that everything is falling into place too easily. I can't help but wait for the other shoe to drop."

"I understand; buying a house is a big responsibility," Dave agreed.

"And taking care of your own parent is an even bigger one."

Dave glanced at the desk that was now clear of pictures and mementos. "So, when do you start your new job?"

Emily finished placing a couple of books in the box and straightened up. Brushing back a lock of hair from her face, she sighed. "Two Mondays from now. I am taking a week to move my stuff and get Mother settled."

"I'll bet you'll forget about this place."

Em shook her head. "Dave…that isn't true. I could never forget my family."

"But now that you have your weekends free and holidays off, you'll probably find yourself in the dating scene and surrounded by beaus trying to win your heart."

"Beaus?" she snorted. "I doubt that."

"It could happen."

Em crossed her arms over her chest. "Dave, what is this really about?"

"What do you mean?" He kept his expression stoic.

"It's just…JJ marrying Will. After all that has happened between them, and her telling me that she would never marry him, all of a sudden she changes her mind and decides to tie the knot on a moment's notice." She shook her head as if still trying to comprehend her best friend's decision.

"Love is strange that way. Sometimes when the chips are down and you think you're going to lose someone, you pull out the stops to make sure that they stay in your life," he said wistfully.

"Would you?" she challenged.

"Would I what?"

"Pull out the stops to make someone you care about stay in your life?" She watched his face for any reaction that might tell her the truth. But his look remained stoic - revealing nothing.

"Sometimes…" he chose his words carefully, "…people will do things out of their nature when it looks like they may have no other way to win."

"That doesn't answer my question. But it doesn't surprise me," she sighed heavily. "You didn't do anything out of the ordinary with your ex-wives, so why change now?"

"Em, that's unfair…" His protest was interrupted by Em's phone ringing.

"Hold that thought." She hit "talk". "Emily Prentiss." She paused as the person on the other end spoke. "Uh huh…I see." She bit her lip. "Are you sure? …but what about another opinion from another contractor?" She rolled her eyes as the voice continued. "He's the best in Georgetown? I see. Is there anything else I can trade it for?" She nodded. "Okay. I'll be in on Monday. Thank you." Em disconnected the call.

"What's wrong?" Dave saw the parade of emotions flit across Em's face. Usually she could hide it, but there was no hiding the hurt that filled her big brown eyes.

"It's the house." She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't get it."

Dave looked concern. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Foundation problems."

"I'm not following you."

"The realtor said that she had a feeling that something was not quite right with the house, so she sent a contractor out to do a more thorough inspection. It seems her gut was right on because cracks were found in the far basement wall, and there was significant water damage in that area. Something about black mold under the paint." Em blinked back the tears.

"Em, I'm sorry."

She gave a small laugh. "I don't know why you're sorry; I was the one trying to get the house." She sat down on the office chair. "Great. Now where am I going to put Mother when she flies in next week? She can't stay at my place."

"Let her stay at mine," Dave suggested.

"I can't do that. But that's the least of my worries. I have the movers coming on Monday. Now what do I do?"

"Cancel them."

"I don't get the deposit back," she retorted.

"So?"

"Well, Monday, I have to go in and look at new houses. Not what I had planned on doing. I have indoc and meetings to go to…" She buried her face in her hands. "Why is this happening?" she groaned.

"Well…you still have the wedding on Saturday to look forward to," Dave encouraged with a smile.

Em turned her face to look at him. "I lost my house, I'm probably going to lose my job, and now I get to see my best friend marry a man who is all wrong for her. That is really going to top off my week."

"Emily…"

Em pressed her hand to her throbbing forehead. "Dave…I really need to finish packing. Umm…I will see you later." She blinked fast; there was no way David Rossi was going to catch her breaking down in the BAU bullpen.

"Em…" He reached out to touch her.

"No, Dave. Please. I need to be alone right now." She stood up and hurried to the double doors before Dave could call out to her again.

He watched as she disappeared around the corner. "Great going, Dave," he muttered. Sighing, he walked up the small staircase to Hotch's office. Knocking lightly, he waited for the invite.

"Are you busy?" he asked as he stepped inside and closed the door.

"No. Sit down," Hotch invited. "What's wrong?" He took in the lost look on his friend's face.

"It's Emily's house."

"What about it?" Hotch was all ears.

"It fell thru. Literally."

"I thought it was a sealed deal. She even signed the papers and gave the cheque…"

"It had foundation problems…amongst other things."

"When did she find out?"

"About five minutes ago. I was with her when the phone call came in." Dave looked at Hotch. "Tell me that you have a bottle of Scotch in the drawer."

"Not during working hours I don't. So, Emily isn't getting the house?" Hotch probed for answers.

"Legally, she can't. Even if she could find a way around it, the house has cracks in the foundation and black mold. It's unsellable."

"You should be happy because it will be one less thing to get rid of when you marry Emily," Hotch teased lightly.

"About that…" Something in Dave's tone caused Hotch's feelers to go up.

"Do I want to know?" Hotch reached down to open the bottom drawer. Forget working hours, he cursed, if Dave had anything to do with Emily Prentiss's house, he was going to get drunk. Written reprimands be damned.

"I may have had something to do with the house not selling..." Dave gave a weak smile of contriteness.

"Dave…" Hotch's hand rested on the bottle.

"Not the way you think," he corrected hastily. "I went over to look at it about a week ago and thought I noticed the wall was wet. Considering we haven't had rain in a while, the stone should have been bone dry. I called the realtor and asked that she send someone over to check it out. I wanted…oh hell," he cursed. "I wanted something that would prevent the closing for a few more days so I could get her to change her mind; I didn't want the damn thing demolished."

"Looks like your plan to get her is not happening the way you out lined," Hotch pointed out.

"I still have an ace I can use."

"Unless she shoots you." Hotch placed two glasses on the desk and poured the amber liquid generously.

Dave took the glass and brought it to his lips. At least Hotch knew a good scotch, he thought as he sniffed the potent drink. He took a big swallow.

"I never thought I'd see it," Hotch spoke to break the silence.

"What?"

"That you're really in love. I mean, if you are doing all of this with the outcome being that Emily marries you - when in reality she could very well shoot you…"

"Which no one would blame her," Dave interjected.

"True. But you must really love her," Hotch pointed out.

Dave nodded. "I would die for her."

"Which might be sooner than you think."

Dave sighed. "Yes. But at least I can say I've been there when I reach the Pearly Gates."

"I hope she marries you, Dave."

* * *

A/N: Until further notice, this story, and all others, are on hiatus. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**_For Michaela._  
**

**All I Have**

The music in the bar was just loud enough to be comfortable as people milled around the large room. In the corner sat Hotch, flanked on either side was Derek and Spencer. Across from the trio sat Dave.

"Looks like tomorrow is the big day," Hotch said as he took a drink from his beer stein.

"One way or the other," Derek finished tongue in cheek. "Funeral or wedding, but I guess since we are going to be dressed up, it won't matter."

Dave shot his friend a look. "Are you still implying that you don't think I can get Emily to marry me?"

Derek shrugged. "Have you asked her or are you still planning on surprising her with a proposal at the altar?"

"Sometimes a surprise is the most welcomed gift."

"So can other things – like…glocks." Derek looked at his watch. "You still have about fourteen hours before the shit hits the fan, so why don't you go over and ask her? Really, what's the worst she can say?"

"Derek might have a point," Hotch observed. "This won't end well…there is still time to come clean."

"I have a plan. Trust me." Dave held up his hands in a pleading fashion.

Hotch set his beer down. "It's not about 'trust', Dave; I want to believe that you know what you're doing, but this…" He shook his head. "I think you've gone to extremes."

"I haven't lost my mind."

"That's debatable," Derek murmured with a shake of his head.

"You still think I don't know what I'm doing." Dave cocked his head.

"I am sure that you have it all worked out the only way David Rossi can," Derek countered. Dave gave a chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You're a fine one to talk, Derek. Ever since I came back to the BAU, I've seen that little mating dance you and Penelope have been doing. How long has it been? Six years? Seven? You both do this bob and weave and stand back while the other sees someone else…"

"Rossi…drop it."

"When are you going to drop the act of the shoulder to cry on and get serious with her, Derek?"

"We have an understanding."

Dave snorted again. Only harder. "Understanding? Pining for each other from a distance is what you call 'understanding'?" He picked up his drink and sipped. "I've run the gamut on relationship time limits: I've done quick, slow, fast, keeping my distance…I've written the book on 'been there, done that'. And I can tell that you two are wasting precious time."

He set the stein down with a thud. "Do you want some advice?"

Derek met the older profiler's look and held it. "Do I have a choice?"

"Marry her."

"What?!" The three men exclaimed in surprise.

"Follow my lead and take that leap." Dave shrugged. "What do you have to lose?"

"You seem to have forgotten that my baby girl has access to programs that could literally erase me from the face of the earth." Derek shook his head. "No."

"Do you love her?"

"I do."

"If you had the chance to take her and make her yours, would you take it?" Dave inquired.

"I don't know. I guess I would." Derek considered his remark for a moment. "Okay, I would take Pen and make her mine…if I had the chance."

Dave smiled wryly. "Now you know how I feel about Emily. I love her. I've waited three years to realize what she means to me. The first time I lost her, I knew something was missing, but I didn't know what. But I'm never going down that road again. Even if I lose and she says no, I can die knowing that I gave it my best shot."

He lifted the stein to his lips. Before he sipped, he shot a look at Derek. "Can you?"

"Son of a bitch," Derek muttered under his breath.

"I know," Dave shrugged. "And I've been called worse."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the table as the four occupants tried to think of something to say.

"Bet this is the most unusual bachelor party you've ever had," Hotch observed, finally speaking up.

"Not really. Considering the first one was a huge bash…I find that I like keeping them low-key."

"This one is as low-key as it gets."

"Considering it's the last one, I'll take it. So, Derek, do I have your permission to marry Emily or is there something else I need to do to prove myself worthy?" Dave asked smartly.

Derek thought for a moment. "There is…if this works out, I want to keep the outline so I can use it for Pen."

Dave raised his stein. The other three men followed.

"Hear. Hear."

"But first we have get you thru this," Derek finished, but his eyes were twinkling.

"Hear. Hear," the four men chorused but with a little less enthusiasm.  
********

"Tomorrow is the big day," Em announced as she pulled the popcorn bag from the microwave and poured it into the large bowl. Shaking the kernels a couple of times, she handed it to JJ.

"Yes, it is."

"So, why are you here with me instead of with your mother and Will?" Em opened the fridge and pulled out three bottles of Coke.

"Because I wanted to spend time with you and Pen," JJ replied. She tossed a couple of the kernels into her mouth and chewed. "I'll be seeing a lot of Will, but you… You're leaving the BAU."

"I'll just be down the road at the Academy."

"But that's too far…at least from Pen's perspective."

"We'll have lunches and holidays…I'm not disappearing. I promise that you won't get rid of me again," Em assured, but there were tears in her eyes.

JJ didn't miss the sudden shine from Em's dark brown eyes. "What's wrong?" She set the bowl down on the counter.

Em shook her head. "I don't know…nothing…everything…" She breathed deeply, bit her lip. "I'm jealous."

"Jealous?" JJ laughed with a shake of her head. "Of what?"

"You and Will."

"Seriously?"

Em ran a hand thru her hair. "Silly, isn't it? I mean, you guys have been living together for years now – and you have a son – so it's not a big surprise that you would finally tie the knot."

"But…?"

"But I wish it was me."

"What do you mean?"

Em's gave her friend a wry smile, then hung her head. "When we were trying on dresses a couple of weeks ago, I…" She gave a short snort. "This is going to sound weird, but I saw myself walking down the aisle."

JJ held her breath. "Oh?"

"I kept wondering what it would have been like if I had accepted Rossi's proposal…off the wall as it might have been."

"Oh, Em." JJ laid a comforting hand on Em's shoulder.

"But that's over and done. Tomorrow is all about you." Using the tip of her finger, she brushed a tear away. "You are going to be so beautiful."

"Umm…about that…Em…" deep breath, "…I need to tell you something…"

Em's eyes widened. "Is it about Will? Oh, Jayje… I knew it; you're not marrying Will." Before JJ could reply, Em drew her in for a tight hug. "Oh, Jayje."

"Em…"

"Have you told Rossi that you aren't marrying Will?"

JJ closed her eyes and mouthed a silent prayer. "He knows."

Em pulled back. "And he's still going thru with the ceremony?" she sputtered in disbelief.

JJ forced a half smile of regret. "He didn't mind."

"But all that money, and the dresses…?"

"Umm…" JJ pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "…he said that it was no big deal. He wasn't disappointed at all." She crossed her fingers tightly.

"But everyone is going to show up. What is he going to do then?"

JJ could feel her fingers tingle from lack of circulation. "I'm sure that he…um, he has…something planned to…um…make sure the day's not a complete loss." She uncrossed her fingers. "Don't look so down, Em; I know how you felt about Will."

Em snorted softly. "It's only because you belong with Hotch."

"What?! Hotch?! Are you serious?" the blonde nearly shouted in surprise.

"Come on and tell me you haven't had daydreams about our BAU chief."

"No!"

"Not one?" Em picked up a couple of kernels and munched slowly.

Deep pink coloured JJ's fair cheeks. "No," she repeated, but less forcefully.

"R rated, huh?"

"More like NC-17. But he's seeing Beth."

"They broke up three months ago."

"What?! How did you know?"

"Rossi told me."

JJ covered her mouth with her hand. "I didn't know."

"Yeah. Seems she took a job in another state. Hotch thought about following her, but felt Jack needed to stay close to Jessica."

"Makes sense," JJ laughed shortly. "Wow. This changes…" she laughed again, "…everything."

"I know. I want to marry Rossi, but he doesn't want to marry me. You were supposed to marry Will, but you're lusting after Hotch…and Derek and Pen…"

"Need to have their heads knocked together," JJ finished.

"Maybe we can get Rossi to make the wedding for them."

JJ reached for a handful of the kernels. She shoved them in her mouth at the same time a voice came from the living room.

"Hey, you two," Pen called out, "the movie is on pause and the pizza is getting cold. I thought we were supposed to be having a bachelorette party."

JJ grabbed the sodas. "Yeah, let's have a party." She hurried out to the main room. "Let's have some fun."

Em groaned dramatically. "Just so long as it doesn't involve strippers, I don't care." Picking up the bowl, she followed her friends.

Tomorrow she would have a talk with Rossi about salvaging the wedding ceremony. It wasn't fair that he was spending all of that money for nothing. Somebody was going to get married. If she had anything to say about it.


	12. Chapter 12

_An in depth conversation between Dave and Ambassador Prentiss. I don't know if it works, but it wouldn't let me sleep until I typed it out._

* * *

**All I Have**

The morning dawned beautiful and sunny. It was either a great day for a wedding…or a funeral. But either way, Dave Rossi was going to be a satisfied man. At least, that is what he kept telling himself as he showered, then grabbed a cup of coffee.

At precisely eight a.m., the doorbell rang to let him know that the caterers and wedding coordinator had arrived. He faintly heard the sound of hammers setting up the rose covered archway and the chairs and tables being off loaded, and couldn't help but wonder if maybe he had jumped the gun.

"Second thoughts?" Elizabeth Prentiss asked, cutting thru his thoughts.

"Not really. No. Just thinking. Coffee?" he offered.

"Thank you." Elizabeth entered the spacious kitchen and took a seat at the island. She watched intently as Dave took down a mug from the cupboard, filled it with java, then carefully added the sugar and creamer before handing it over. She tested with a sip. "Perfect. Emily is going to be a lucky woman."

"I suppose she will," he agreed simply.

She studied his face. Though she wasn't a seasoned profiler, she had been around enough people and could read their minds. "I thought you weren't having second thoughts."

"There is that little bit of a doubt nagging in the back of my mind," he confessed. "But I wouldn't call it a second thought."

Elizabeth nodded and sipped carefully. "Are you sure you shouldn't have asked her first? I know my daughter, and surprises are not exactly something that…well, to put it lightly, she tends not to be thrilled by them."

Dave took his time pouring a cup of coffee. Slowly he stirred in the sugar and cream as he bided his answer.

"I disagree. I've worked beside her for five years, and I've seen her at her best and worst. I think I know her better than she knows herself." He paused to sip. "If I had dropped to one knee and proposed, she would have been insulted. You should know, I asked her that night when she said she was leaving the BAU. She didn't believe that I was serious."

"But, Dave," Elizabeth protested with the wave of her hand, "all of this? I mean to stage a wedding for someone else in the hope that in the end, Emily will realize that she loves you…" She shook her head in disbelief. "What if it doesn't work out? What if she rejects you?"

"Then she rejects me," he acknowledged. "At least I can't say that I didn't give it my best shot."

Elizabeth set down her mug. She gave him the same serious look that she had used with dictators and politicians who had thought they had gotten the best of her. Even the best of the best could not hold out against the infamous Prentiss glare.

"I'm going to ask an honest question," she began evenly, "and I'm going to want an honest answer."

Dave nodded appreciatively. "I respect that. Go ahead. Ask."

"Why my daughter?"

"Excuse me?"

"Let me rephrase that. Of all the women you have known - and I am very well aware of your legendary reputation - and counting in the three you married and divorced, I'm trying to figure out what my daughter has that has attracted you to risk it for the fourth - and presumably - last time."

"Would you believe that I love her?" he asked.

She nodded. "I would. If I wasn't able to see through that pathetic, run of the mill, generic bullshit of an answer you just gave me. If you want her to believe, you have to make me believe."

Dave brought the mug to his lips and considered her statement. He had to appreciate the Ambassador's passion and protective nature when it came to her only daughter. It was no wonder that Emily was an expert profiler. It was definitely a trait she had inherited.

He set his coffee on the marble counter. "Point made and taken. In a nutshell, I don't want to lose her again. That's the short answer. The more complicated one would be, that of all the women I've known, Em is the one I would stand beside and behind. She's had my back, and I've had hers. She's also my partner and there is nothing that I wouldn't trust her with - my survival, my life."

Elizabeth sniffed and wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"I never realized how much she meant to me until that night she risked it all with Doyle." Dave tried not to remember that horrible night when everything about the BAU had changed. He tried not to remember the pain that had filled his heart when JJ had announced that Emily had never made it off the table.

"Everything I had believed in was tested that night," he continued. "I definitely became good friends with a bottle of scotch." His look was dark as he recalled those long, lonely, desperate nights. Then he brightened. "But then she came back. And I knew that I had my second chance to make it right."

"When did you know?" Elizabeth wondered. She was intrigued by the confession of a man she had judge with a jaundiced eye after reading the dossier that she had requested when there was even a hint that her only daughter was seeing the infamous FBI Lothario.

"The moment I touched her hand in the bull-pen that first morning after coming back from retirement," he said. "And it grew from there." Dave turned the mug around in his hands thoughtfully. "But if I'm going to be honest, then I have to say that the moment I completely lost my heart and knew that she was the one, was when she counseled me about getting back with my first ex-wife."

Elizabeth blinked, shocked by Dave's confession. "Excuse me?!"

"My first ex-wife, Caroline, came back and…" Dave took a moment to form his thoughts so he could be kind to her memory. He didn't hate her - at least not in the normal sense of the word - but there was still a part of him that felt betrayed by her deception.

"…she led me to believe that there might be a…second chance between us. I was confused because there was a part of me that had hated that we had divorced. I…I think that the younger, idealistic part of me wanted to grasp and reclaim what we had had."

"What happened? Why did you divorce?" Elizabeth inquired. Then she held up her hands. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry into your personal life…"

"I understand. And I know how you feel. If my daughter was marrying a man like me, I would be delving deep into his past and asking every question." Dave smiled, sighed. "We were young…maybe too young to deal with everything life throws at married couples. We desperately wanted a child, but when that moment came…" His lips twitched with emotion. He took a moment to compose himself.

"Our son died at birth," his voice was tight.

Elizabeth covered his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'm sorry, Dave."

"Me, too. I tried to accept it as God's will, but Caroline couldn't. Or maybe she wouldn't. Either way, we tried to make things work, but in the end, she filed for divorce on the grounds of abandonment. We went our separate ways. I think I tried to find what we had with the two other marriages. But I guess Caroline couldn't let it go. And she punished me in the only way she could."

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth sympathized as she recalled the night Emily had phoned to tell her what had happened to her friend. She had heard the heartbreak over the telephone line, and it hurt that she couldn't hold her daughter and make the sadness go away.

"Emily was there for me. She listened and never judged. That's when I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her." Dave finished off his coffee. "Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way, and maybe it's not going to end well," he admitted. "But I have faith. I have love. Everything else…well, I take it…no matter how it ends."

Elizabeth nodded. "You took me in. You're giving me a place to stay. That tells me all I need to know about how much you love my daughter." The doorbell rang, breaking the moment. "You should get that," she pointed out.

"Do you want more coffee?"

"I can get it." Elizabeth moved off the stool toward the counter. "Emily is lucky to have you."

"Thank you." Dave placed his mug in the sink.

"Would it be rude to hold on giving my blessing until we know for sure how this is going to end?"

"Not at all." The doorbell rang again. Before Dave could leave, Elizabeth touched his arm. "I like you, Dave. And I want you to know that my daughter would be a fool to turn you down," she stated evenly. Dave nodded stiffly. She smiled. "Fortunately for you, my daughter is anything but a fool."

The doorbell rang repeatedly.

"Go get the door. Let's get this wedding started."

Dave leaned down and pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's forehead. Elizabeth watched him leave the kitchen.

"Emily doesn't stand a chance," she whispered thru a teary smile.


End file.
